


The Kingdoms: Unity

by MoonlitLilium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Other, Royalty, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: This is just a collection of shorts to keep me going until I actually start writing the story for a world I've been working on for a long while now. It's mostly fantasy and the royalty usually have magical elemental powers. There's a big ol war and two groups of gays, but this is just the soft stuff probably. It's mostly drabbles that I just wrote on a whim. Maybe I throw some au's in here, who knows.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thing for my faves Pallas and Konrad. Just soft tired boys.

Konrad’s hands were gentle as they combed through Pallas’ hair. They looked rough from all his days working on the farm, but he took extreme care working through the tangles. The strands of Pallas’ hair were like strings of obsidian, but soft as feathers. Pallas closed his eyes and took in the soothing motion. They had simply stopped to rest, but Pallas felt so tired suddenly. He was curled up into Konrad’s side, face buried deep in his neck, his breath making Konrad feel a bit ticklish. Konrad could almost see the exhaustion radiating off the poor man.

“You know, if you want to take a nap, I don’t mind.” Konrad’s voice rumbled in Pallas’ ear. Pallas wanted to protest, they needed to keep moving, but he was just...so...cozy. Konrad was warm and the repetitive motion of his hand in his hair was only encouraging Pallas. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to rest for a little while. Konrad began to softly massage his scalp. A sweet tune resonated in his chest as he hummed quietly. Pallas sighed contentedly, nuzzling further into Konrad’s side. Soon all Konrad heard was soft slow breathing. He left a small kiss on the crown of Pallas’ head and smiled to himself. Maybe he would get some rest too.


	2. To Hold Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelius decides who it is she wants to protect.

The news of the Queen’s death spread throughout the castle like a cool breeze. Many of her handmaids collapsed into tears. The entire kingdom would in no doubt be mourning for weeks to come. The king stood stoic as he heard the news, but anyone could see the crack in his façade. This was supposed to be a joyous day. The birth of his first child. The kingdom’s heir. And yet even a day like this could be tainted by death, as if the family Lymstrill had been drenched in its inky blackness since that horrid event nearly seventy years ago.

The child born was healthy, if not a bit small. He wailed as though he knew his mother’s last breath had been drawn shortly after his own first. The midwife said the queen looked serene in her last moments. She had known she wouldn’t make it to see her son grow, but at the very least she was able to hold him in her arms.

Aurelius knew the king’s pain. After all the family Eudora had been drowned in the same darkness of death as the royal family. The queen had been like a sister to her. They had spent many nights talking about the world they found themselves in and the magic that holds it together. She was one of few people that understood Aurelius, so to have her torn away so suddenly was devastating.

The king called for an audience with Aurelius in his bed chambers. Following the orders of her sovereign father, she had entered his chambers after a heavy knock to note her presence. The king stood facing away from her, his heavy robes concealing his figure. He turned to her slowly, revealing the small child born mere hours ago. This was Aurelius’ first time seeing the child. The infant was fast asleep in his father’s arms, swaddled in Lymstrill blue. He had a mop of deep black hair, very much like the queen’s own. Pallas Haliae Lymstrill, the king introduced. Pallas for strength, and Haliae...a gift from his late mother.

The baby roused with his father’s deep voice. Eyes opening with curiosity. The king beckoned Aurelius, holding out the child, Pallas. She approached slowly and carefully took Pallas in her hands. Pallas looked up at the person now holding him. A giggle, a small one left his mouth, as he began to worm around in his wrappings. He was so small. So fragile. So...precious.

Aurelius and Pallas were in their own little world. She smiled softly, Pallas's coos echoed in the large room. Something about this child ignited a fire within her. Aurelius would protect him. She would pull him out of the inky darkness their families had been plunged into. If she had to, she would dive deeper if it meant he wouldn’t drown. Her family, Eudora and Lymstrill would be basked in the light of the Radiant one once again, starting with this child.

The king said nothing as he watched the two. Pallas had lost his mother before he would ever get to know her, but he will still have people around him that will hold him dear as she would have.


	3. Brilliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's flames were once a blessing, then a curse. Now, they're something new.

Felix used to see his flames as a blessing. At one time in his life they flickered playfully. White tendrils dancing on his fingers. His family and others would look in awe. His were of a hue no one had seen before. They burned hotter than his twin brother, Caspian’s, whose flames were a familiar, warm orange. The attention that surrounded his brother, the attention Felix craved, would all be on him as soon as the flames began to blaze.

They only grew stronger and burned hotter as the years began to pass. Soon, they began to cause more problems than not for Felix. The ends of his sleeves, drapes, hedges around the gardens. Things would get too close to the sparkling white, too close not realizing that beautiful things are often deadly and _burn._ Felix was told he would grow out of it, that he was still getting used to his flames, but things never got better. Too many close calls and soon others began to talk. Caspian was the only one left who would get close. Everyone was scared, scared of the beautiful white flames that ate everything they touched.

That day, nearly ten years ago, changed everything between Felix and his brother. Felix swore he would never let his flames do as they wish any longer. That was the day his flames became a burden, heavy on his heart and soul. The flames that brought harm to his brother were now a curse.  
  


Luca thought Felix’s flames were beautiful. They glittered like the lights he was supposed to create, but had never succeeded. Felix’s flickering tendrils reminded Luca of all his shortcomings and yet all he could do was stand in awe. The sheer brilliance of a white flame is immeasurable. The heat, unbearable. Yet, despite this and Felix’s warnings, he drew closer to those flames. Closer than anyone had dared in many years. 

Luca was inspired by Felix’s flames They urged him to shine brighter, with a brilliance unmatched. Perhaps one day the two could shine together. Perhaps they could rival even The Radiant themself. A feat that felt impossible, _should be impossible_ , but with Felix, Luca felt like he could do anything. Those dazzling flames that Felix had, once brought him happiness, then torment, now lit a fire in Luca’s soul. Helped him see a bright future ahead of him. Began to pull him out of the murky, dark hole he had surrendered himself to. A brilliance unmatched by anything. A brilliance that was simply, Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a mess probably, I just really wanted to write something and fire boy felix was calling to me.


End file.
